Revolver
by Azami Devours
Summary: In order to save Lenalee Lee from dying of poison, Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman had to go to a dangerous territory to find a Witch. Along the way, Kanda is invaded with memories of a childhood he can't seem to fully remember. Will the pair make it in time to save their friend or will it be too late? Yullen! Lavilena!
1. Unknown Nightmare

**Revolver**

 _"Hey, do you want to play a game?"_

 _"What game?"_

 _"Russian Roulette."_

 _"Russian Roulette?.. How do you play?"_

 _"Simple. All you need is a revolver, a bullet, and a bet. Spin the cylinder of the revolver three times, point the muzzle to your head, and pull the trigger."_

 _"Okay.. How about the rules?"_

 _"If you live, you win whatever the bet was, but if you die you lose."_

 _"Oh, okay. So.. just us two?"_

 _"No, he's playing too."_

 _"Okay!.."_

 _"One of us can die and the other two can go there merry way."_

 _"This is stupid."_

 _"So my bet is.. my food, clothes, and --!"_

 _"Che!"_

 _"Okay, okay! My bet is my clothes, my puppy, and --!"_

 _"I bet nothing! And stop giving me away as if I belonged to either of you!"_

 _"Its okay, --. It'll be fun!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah! Ready to play?"_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Who starts first?"_

 _"Me, of course! I'm the leader after all!"_

 _"Says the one who ran away from a mere puppy."_

 _"Sh-Shut up! Geez, anyway. Here I go!"_

 _1... 2... 3..._

 _"--, you're alive!"_

 _"Haha! You're turn."_

 _"Che."_

 _1... 2... 3..._

 _"You still live --!"_

 _"Here. Your turn."_

 _"O-Okay. Here goes nothing.."_

 _1... 2... 3..._

 _"Awe.. You're alive! --'s turn!"_

 _"I thought it was your turn next."_

 _"Nope, your next!"_

 _"Give me the gun."_

 _"Um.. No, my turn!"_

 _"Huh?! Don't break the rules!"_

 _"Please! Let it be my turn again!"_

 _"I said no!"_

 _"...you guys.."_

 _"Why you little..!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"You guys argue like a married couple!"_

 _" **WE DO NOT**!"_

 _"Hahaha! Whatever you say." 1... "You two should get married in the future!" 2... "I think I would like a pair of nephews in the futu-" 3..-_

 _"He's dead..."_

 _"Does that mean we won?"_

 _"Obviously, stupid."_

 _"This wasn't fun.."_

 _"Congratulations. You can now die of boredom. Go on then. I'm waiting."_

 _"You're so mean!"_

 _"Heh."_

 _"Don't laugh!"_

 _"Wasn't laughing."_

 _"Hmph, what do we do with the body now?"_

 _"Nothing. Leave it there."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Don't make me repeat myself. Let's go."_

 _"Okay.. Piggyback ride..?"_

 _"You're so annoying... Hurry up!"_

 _"Yay! Can we go wash off the blood on our clothes? His blood splattered everywhere and these are the only pair I have left."_

 _"Yeah, okay. Get on now."_

 _"Thank you! I love you, --!"_

 _"H-Hmph! Me too.."_

 _"Hehe, you're blushing!"_

 _"Sh-Shut up!"_

A dark haired man with waste length hair suddenly sat up, silky dark blue blankets slipping down a naked chest, as he had awoken from an unknown nightmare. Wide cobalt eyes looked around the empty bedroom of his condominium, searching for any signs of a threat, before letting out a shaky sigh as he threaded his fingers through his long loose hair upon seeing that he was by himself in his home.

"What the fuck.." he whispered.

Slowly the young man laid back down on his mattress as he looked at the drawer beside his bed. Red bleeding numbers, blinked madly as it showed the time of the day.

 _2:30 am_ Groaning, Yuu Kanda rolled over onto his side, grabbing the blanket on the process before pulling it over to his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

"It's too fucking early to wake up at this time.."

 _'He's dead..'_ Kanda frowned as his mind wandered back to his nightmare. He couldn't clearly see the faces of the two children, the blood was the most obvious color since it seemed that it as snowing around that time, but the game they had been playing was odd. Too odd in his opinion..

 _'I'll deal with it in the morning.'_ he thought as went back to sleep.

 _'Thank you! I love you, --!'_


	2. Unwanted Guest

**Revolver**

 ** _Previously_**

'He's dead..'

Kanda frowned as his mind wandered back to his nightmare. He couldn't clearly see the faces of the two children, the blood was the most obvious color since it seemed that it as snowing around that time, but the game they had been playing was odd. Too odd in his opinion..

'I'll deal with it in the morning.' he thought as went back to sleep.

'Thank you! I love you, -!'

 ** _Present_**

A loud bang echoed across the condominium, startling a sleeping long-haired male as he instantly sat up.

Frowning slightly in displeasure, Kanda threw his blankets aside as he stood up and grabbed his light grey cardigan from the other end of his kind sized bed, slipping his hands through the sleeves. Silent feet padded across the white tiled floor, a large, slender hand gripping a silver doorknob; twisting it and opened the door wide enough for a cobalt orb to peek out through the crack. Looking down his stairs and his hallway, the muffled banging increased in volume before it stopped.

"Yuu! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan's underpants! Open the door! YUU-CHAN!" yelled a very well known annoying voice.

An animalistic snarl tore out of pale lips as the male walked over to his onyx nightstand and grabbed his sword that was leaning against a navy blue wall. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Stalking out of his bedroom, throwing his door open in the process, with a murderous aura surrounding him; he went down his white stairs and continued down a hallway. Upon nearing his door, he yanked it open and unsheathed his sword within a blink of an eye. He slashed at his unwanted guest, merely slicing off a few red strands as said redhead instinctively reacted and dove inside the condominium, sliding across the hallway as he successfully dodged the onslaught.

"Good morning, Yuu-chan! We're needed at headquarters!" the redhead happily chirped, pressing his elbow on the tiled floor as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand.

Slamming his door shut, Kanda sheathed his sword back in place as he headed back to his room and stomped on the redheads stomach on the way by accident. Though not really. "Don't call me that, stupid rabbit! Or you'll be cooked in stew and fed to wild dogs!"

Yelping in pain, Lavi Bookman curled up into a ball as he held his stomach while gasping for air. "H-How mean! And he-here I came to give a gorgeous good morning call to Yuu-chan!"

Lavi quickly rolled out of the way as a flower vase was thrown his way. "Die, idiot rabbit!"

Lavi hopped onto his feet as he snickered slightly then headed to the living room and flopped down on a navy blue couch while patiently waiting for his friend. Time slowly ticked by as the redhead began to slowly doze off; staring at the black screen of a 46" HD T.V.

Thirty minutes had passed before Kanda came back well dressed and refreshed after a shower.

Scowling in annoyance, Kanda looked around his condominium before spotting a mop of red hair on his couch. The long haired man, whom had tied up his hair up in a high ponytail, tipped over his couch and watched with amusement as the redhead rolled over before smacking face first onto the hard floor.

Lavi yelped once more in pain as he scrambled onto his feet while rubbing his bruised nose.

"Ow, Yuu-chan! You know, you could of had woken me up much more nicely."

"Rabbit! Do not call me that!"

Kanda walked of the living room, followed by Lavi as he continued whining about his nose before he threw his front door open; smacking the redhead square in the face. Satisfied upon hearing a yelp he headed to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"This is abusement, Yuu-chan! It hurts!" Lavi groaned in pain as his entire face hurt and wiped a bit of blood from his nose. "I'm bleeding!"

Kanda rolled in annoyance his eyes as he stepped into the elevator before he snarled. "Don't use my first name, idiot rabbit!"

.

.

.

A 2013 s60 black sleek Volvo sped down the streets before it made a sharp turn and arrived at the gate entrance of a mansion.

Slowly the tinted window rolled down, a black leather gloved hand reached out towards an intercom and pressed a red button.

"Yes, hello?"

"Reever."

"Oh, Kanda. Come in, come in."

A grunt was his response as the gates creaked before they groaned in protest as they were automatically pushed open.

Kanda drove down the cobbled driveway and headed to the grand garage before he parked his car inside. As he climbed out of his car, ignoring the constant banging from his trunk, he noticed Leverrier's silver Audi a8 parked a few cars away from his.

Frowning, the long haired male walked to the back of his car and popped open the trunk. A redhead lunged at him and hugged him while crying.

"Yuu, how mean!"

Punching Lavi in his gut, whom collapsed out of the car in pain, he pulled out Mugen and his small suitcase before closing his trunk. Kanda walked out of the garage and went up the stairs that led to the entrance of the mansion. He pushed the double doors open and as he stepped inside he was instantly greeted by a short haired Chinese girl with a clipboard. She wore a white button down long sleeved shirt, over it a long sleeved jacket, and a skirt that reached mid-thigh.

"Good morning, Kanda. Big brother wants to see you at his office immediately. They seemed to have found Innocence. ..where's Lavi?" She asked after noticing that the redhead was missing.

"Dying."

At the entrance of the mansion, high above the duo was a crystalline chandelier that brightened up the entire first and second floor. Ahead of them were stairs that split into two. One of them that was pressed against the left side of the mansion, led them to Komui Lee's office, the science department and the library. The staircase on the right, led to the guest and training rooms, and the conference room. In between the stairs, on the first floor, was the kitchen, the giant living room, tea room and finally outside the gardens.

Lenalee sighed as she followed up the stairs and went down the hallway. They were greeted by several people on the way and upon arriving at Komui's office, they opened the door.

The room was full of stack of papers, a few scattered around the floor in the center. Far back at the wall was a long desk where a dark haired male slept, buried underneath a pile of papers.

"Komui," Kanda called out.

A twitch.

"Komui, wake up."

A soft snore.

An elegant midnight blue eyebrow twitched in annoyance before Kanda walked over to Komui. He leaned down and whispered against the sleeping male's ear.

"Lenalee is pregnant."

Komui jolted out of his sleep and screamed as if he was being mutilated. Lenalee covered her face with her clipboard in embarrassment as her brother latched onto her legs like a leech.

"Lenalee! My baby sister can't be pregnant! I'll kill the damn octopus that defiled my precious little sister!"

"Big brother.. I'm not really pregnant.."

"Oh!," Komui shot up from his position and smiled as he skipped back to his desk. "That's good then!"

Kanda had stood on the sidelines watching the entire ordeal with annoyance. "What mission do I have?"

As if finally noticing his existence, Komui turned to Kanda.

"Good morning, Kanda! Hmm.. Now, let's see.."

Komui looked at the stack of papers upon his desk, finally spotting what he was looking for. He pulled out a manila folder, dumping a few stacks of paper onto the floor. He flipped it open and read the information before he handed it over to Kanda.

"There has been sightings of Innocence romaing the cities of Italy. As you can see, we can't let _Akuma_ get it before us. Capture the innocence and bring it back to HQ. You're private jet is ready to leave soon. You'll be accompanied by Lavi."

Kanda groaned in annoyance. "I can do this on my own! I don't need that stupid rabbit!"

"I know but there has been an increase in _Akuma_ for some apparent reason. So, just for precaution, Lavi is going."

A knock was heard before Howard Link stepped in. Lenalee stiffened and unconsciously gripped Kanda's sleeve.

Komui frowned as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

Link bowed before he spoke. "Master Leveerier would like to speak with Ms. Lee."

"Whatever for, may I ask?"

"Master Leverier would like Ms. Lee to accompany him for tea to speak of personal matters."

At this, Komui scowled. "I have the righ-"

"It's okay, big brother. Don't worry."

"Bu-"

This time, the doors were thrown open as Lavi stepped in; obviously he had been eavesdropping.

"Are you serious, Lenalee?!"

Lenalee smiled gently as she released Kanda's sleeve and walked over to Lavi. She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly before she stepped out of the room followed by Link.

Lavi clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the floor decorated with scattered papers. "Is this really okay?"

"Lenalee said it'll be okay. Don't worry." Komui said, though his features commented something else.

"What is he doing here in the first place?" Kanda spoke.

Komui stayed silent before he spoke in a quiet voice. "He's here to ask, Lenalee, her hand in marriage.."

"What?!" Lavi and Kanda shouted in unison.

"Komui, you can't be serious! Do you know what kind of man that bastard is?! You can't let him do thi-" Lavi was interrupted by Komui slamming his hands down on his desk, startling him and Kanda.

"I know!" Komui hissed, "I know.. Yet there's nothing I can do. Its her decision, not mine. Central seems to even agree to this soon to be marriage."

 _'This is a first,'_ Kanda thought to himself.

Komui composed himself before he pulled out a few papers. "Not only that, there's been unusual Innocence roaming the cities of London."

"What do you mean by 'unusual'?" Lavi asked.

"You'll see when you get there after you finish your mission in Italy."

"Che." Kanda walked out of the room with a scowl upon his sharo features. "Hurry up, stupid rabbit!"

Lavi looked at Komui before he followed after Kanda.

"Keep her safe." The redhead said over his shoulder, the doors closing behind the duo.

"I will..," was Komui's quiet response as he stared at the doors with a heavy feeling in his chest.


	3. Find Me

_REVOLVER_

Kanda stared at the piece of Innocence in his hand. A small white crystal ball with a pair of fluffy wings attached to it. Clucking his tongue, Kanda stuffed the Innocence inside his coat before he turned to face the idiot rabbit. The redhead sat on the floor panting slightly, his clothes torn slightly after the battle with the _AKUMA._ Lavi looked at Kanda and grinned.

"We have the innocence. We can have a finder come to Italy and pick it up before we leave to London."

"Che, whatever."

Kanda looked to his left, kicking a dead corpse. The figure consisted of a very large greenish, bluish grotesque torso, a very large muzzle with sharp teeth sticking out in different directions, accompanied by a pair of long horns. The beast had been sliced in half courtesy of Kanda.

Lavi stood up and dusted himself before walking over to a corner of a building, picking up a device. A small black box, outlined with golden streaks, and a red button in the center laid in the palm of the exorcist. Lavi pressed the button before the empty space they were in began to dissipate. The monster disappearing along with it before they were welcomed back to Italy. Komui had made this strange device where the exorcist were taken in along with the _AKUMA_ into an empty space without having other innocent lives involved. But they had to make sure that they all had the _AKUMA_ rounded up before they used it because if they didn't the _AKUMA_ that w _e_ re left out would go on a rampage.

Kanda sheathed Mugen before he began trecking back to the Hotel they were staying in, Lavi behind him as he whistled a tune to himself.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by the receptionist as they passed by the desk and headed to the elevators. Lavi pressed the up botton as the pair silently waited for the elevator to arrive, it didn't take long before there was a quiet 'ding'.

The pair of Exorcists walked inside and as they stood in the center of the elevator, Lavi turned to Kanda. "Yuu-chan do you think Lenalee said no to Hitler?"

Kanda snorted. "Don't fucking call me that." A pause, and- "I don't know. I'm sure she did."

The raven haired male leaned back against the elevator as a wave of exhaustion hit him. Lavi didn't miss it.

"Are you okay, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda growled before he raised his leg and kicked Lavi behind his knee. "I said not to fucking call me that!"

Lavi yelped as he fell forward, the elevator came to a halt, shook, and the doors slid open. Kanda simply walked past the redhead and pulled his card to open his room, glad that he didn't have to share a room with the idiot. He slid it inside the key holder, satisfied as the red light flashed green. Once the door was unlocked he opened the door, ignoring the cries of the redhead and stepped inside. When the door finally shut behind him, Kanda lent over onto his knees as his vision blurred. Slowly he staggered to the bed before he fell face forward, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling pressing against his chest as his eyes slid shut. Darkness enveloped Kanda's conscious.

0-0-0-0-0

 _"Do you miss him, --?"_

 _A snort. "No."_

 _But the other knew that was a lie. And._

 _He was okay with it because he didn't have to force the other to admit it as he watched silent tears spill down pale tan cheeks._

 _So instead, he wrapped small thin pale arms around the elders neck and pulled him down onto his chest._

 _A small head rested against the others, nimble fingers threading through short hair_ , _as he pressed his nose against the dark locks._

 _"Its okay, --. I miss him too but we had to follow the rules."_

 _A choked muffled s_ _ob._

 _"I'll always stay by your side, **Yuu."**_

 _The elder stiffened, cobalt orbs snapping open._

 _Delicate fingertips slowly trailed down the elders face before they slipped underneath his chin, lifting his face._

 _" **It's time to wake up, Yuu. You have to find me."**_

 _What the hell?_

 _' **Wake up, Yuu.**_

 _Cobalt orbs collided with Silver._

 ** _Yuu._**

 ** _Wake up._**

 ** _Find me._**

 ** _Yuu.._**

 ** _Yuu..!_**

 ** _YUU!_**

0-0-0-0-0

Kanda woke up with a start, tan pale eyelids snapping open as cobalt orbs skittered across the hotel room the same way they did back in his condominium. That's when he heard the insisting banging of his hotel room door before he slowly sat up.

"Yuu! Yuu-chan! Come on! The finder is here to pick the innocence up. He's taking it back to headquarters. Open up, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda snarled underneath his breath. "For fuck's sakes.." He muttered before he yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

The samurai stood up before he made his way to the door. He yanked it open and glared at the redhead. Snatching the innocence out of his pocket he shoved it in Lavi's hand. "Here! Fucking take it!" And with that he slammed door shut in front of the redheads' face.

0-0-0-0-0

Lavi stared at the door with shock before a single green orb narrowed slightly. Something was up with the samurai, he could notice in the way the other apparently had a hard time waking up. Shaking his head he turned towards the finder and smiled. "Here. The innocence is in perfect condition, so there shouldn't be any problem."

Before he handed it to the finder, Lavi pulled out another contraption, courtesy from Komui, and placed the innocence inside. In Lavi's hand was another box but this box was a see through. He handed it to the finder.

"There shouldn't be any problem now that the Innocence is safely inside here, okay?"

The finder simply nodded before he slipped it inside a shoulder bag. "Thank you Mr. Lavi. I wish you and Mr. Kanda a safe trip to London."

Lavi waved goodbye to the finder before he turned his head to the side, staring at Kanda's door. Raising his knuckles to the door, he quiet rapped them against the wooden door. "Yuu-chan?"

"Don't fucking call me that!" A loud bang echoed in the hallway as Kanda had apparently decided to abuse the poor door.

"Yuu-chan, the finder just left with the innocence. We can leave within an or so before leaving to London."

"Call me that again.." Lavi heard the angry hiss from the door. "And I'll make sure to send you back to HQ without your other fucking eyeball!"

Lavi yelped as the door was punched before he decided to go back to his room and get some rest.


End file.
